un, deux
by altraria
Summary: Mais le troisième battement n'est jamais venu. [Didichandouidoui/SysyTheHotdog] [Sydi, en quelque sorte]


Un.

Deux.

Un.

Deux.

Un.

Deux.

Le crissement des aiguilles de l'horloge, la pluie clappant sur la vitre et ce satané "bip" irritant et continuel. Tout battait en rythme, tel une mesure en 2 temps, qui s'écoulait infiniment au fil des heures, des jours et des semaines.

Sylvain fixa le plafond blanc, perdu dans l'écoute de ce tempo incessant. Ses mains tapèrent la couverture fine et blanchâtre recouvrant une grande partie de son corps, suivant la musique qu'il s'inventait, la seule chose qui me sortait de ce profond ennui. Il attendait, attendait, attendait. Les secondes semblaient se répéter, tel les gouttes qui glissaient sur les vitres encore et encore. Mais au final, cela lui permettait encore de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur que ses côtés lui faisaient endurer, le mal de tête qui le faisait souffrir, et aux innombrables bandages entourant son front, son poignet droit, son bras gauche et un de ses genoux.

Il n'était pas blessé de toute façon, il avait guéri depuis, c'était juste pour la prévention, il en était sûr.

Un.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement ignoble. Mais Sylvain ne se préoccupait pas de cela. Ses pupilles s'élargirent et un sourire se forma sur son visage terne : la vue de son meilleur ami lui fit extrêmement plaisir. En plus, il portait un tee-shirt avec un motif galactique sous sa veste de cuir (vegan) noir luisante : un peu de couleur lui faisait tant de bien, après avoir vu tant de blanc défiler sous ses yeux. Il se mit sincèrement à haïr cette couleur.

«Didi !»

Appelant joyeusement son meilleur ami, il tenta de se lever pour se mettre assis; sans succès, la douleur l'obligea à rester coucher, et Didi aussi d'ailleurs, qui s'inquiéta rapidement:

«Fais pas le con, mec ! Reste allongé.»

Sysy l'écouta et répondit par une main tendue vers la chaise à côté de son lit, l'invitant comme à son habitude. Didi accepta la demande, et s'assit en entrelaçant sa main avec celle de Sysy. Un geste d'affection qui lui donnait le minimum de chaleur humaine qu'il quémandait. Didi serra doucement la main de son ami, puis lui demanda curieusement :

«Comment ça va ? T'as toujours aussi mal ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave. Je suis guéri de toute façon.

\- Ça fait trois semaines que t'es sensé être guéri, soupira Dylan, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça empire.»

Fatigué, le théoricien balaya ses yeux sur le mur. Sylvain fronça des sourcils face à la réaction de son meilleur ami, et tendit son bras pour attraper et tourner le visage de Dylan. Il ajouta une voix pleine de réconfort :

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Didi, incrédule, expira lentement avant de blottir sa tête contre le torse de Sysy, qui geignit de douleur. Il voulut se retirer, peur de lui faire mal; mais l'artiste le retint d'un bras d'un mouvement brusque, arrachant presque sa sonde.

«Mec, s'te plait, reste là ..» Sysy fit passer à travers ses paroles son manque d'affection, et sa solitude, et Didi vit le personnage pathétique devant lui. Allant contre ses principes, Dylan s'enfouit dans la poitrine de Sylvain, et même si l'hospitalisé ressentit une sensation de brûlure et de picotement près de son cœur, Didi pour lui valait bien plus que quelques douleurs infimes.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien. Le théoricien lui parla de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment maudit : les 5 théories, des projets, des potes, de sa vie personnelle, de la musique, des sujets variés et différents. L'autre se plaignait de cet endroit qui exhalait la mort, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dessiner avec son poignet brisé, des gosses qui criaient. Filant sa main dans les cheveux de Didi, l'artiste se concentra sur le rythme de la respiration de son meilleur ami, dans le calme de la pièce. Il aurait aimé que Dylan reste dormir; comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque le théoricien s'était endormi contre lui, il ne l'avait pas réveillé, juste observé, en effleurant sa joue. Sysy était si émerveillé par la beauté et la pureté de Didi quand il dormait, et son souffle lent et paisible... La réalité le rattrapa et Sylvain fut éjecté de ses souvenirs. Dylan se releva lentement les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Faut que j'y aille, il est tard-

\- ATTENDS ! »

La voix de Sysy résonna dans la petite pièce, ce qui surprit Didi. Le visage rouge de honte, l'artiste ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait juste qu'il reste quelques secondes. Didi rit :

«Qu'est qui passe ?

-A... Approche.»

Suite aux bafouilles de Sylvain, Dylan vint doucement près de lui, et se mit à genoux à son niveau. Leurs visages très proches, l'artiste fut intimidé par les yeux brun ocre de l'autre. Et alors que Dylan ouvrait sa bouche, Sylvain agrippa les cheveux de l'autre et l'avança pour sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sylvain ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais si il rejetait la faute sur son overdose de médicaments et sur la faiblesse mentale de ces dernières semaines. Ou alors le manque de contact intime. Cela importait peu.

Finalement, même si il avait prit goût aux lèvres sucrées de son ami, il se sépara de lui, et les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux. Didi soutint un regard d'incompréhension tandis que Sysy déglutit et tourna sa tête sur le côté.

«Je vais.. partir, dit Didi, las.

\- Ok, mais on se revoit demain hein ? »

Dylan s'avança près de la porte, le visage froid. Il ne se retourna même pas pour répondre d'un ton sec :

« Je sais pas.»

Et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs.

La respiration de Sysy s'accéléra, à cause de cette douleur, ce poids invisible qui lui écrasait et brûlait la poitrine, comprimée par les mots froids de Didi et la solitude qui revenait l'hanter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il arrivait à peine à exprimer un gémissement. Il avait fait une énorme erreur, son meilleur ami ne souhaitait même plus le voir. Il bougeait à peine : il ne pouvait plus, son mental ne lui permettait pas. Dormir.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. Demain, tout irait mieux. Il n'aurait plus cette douleur qui lui arrachait des geignements. Tout ce qui l'avait blessé,c'était l'éloignement de Dylan. Il ferma les paupières. Noir, pas de blanc. Enfin. Il n'avait qu'à se calmer en comptant.

Un.

Deux.

Un.

Deux.

 **Un.**

* * *

3h du matin, et la sonnerie du téléphone de Didi réveilla son propriétaire. Celui-ci se plaignit, puis attrapa le téléphone, puis se plaignit une deuxième fois en voyant un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha cependant :

« Allô ?

\- Dylan ? Désolé de t'appeler si tard. C'est... C'est la maman de Sylvain.»

Des pleurs et des reniflements étaient audibles à travers l'appareil. Didi s'inquiéta :

« Il y a un problème ?! - L'hôpital nous a appelé tout à l'heure. »

Incompréhension, injustice, indéniable regret, peine, rage, les sentiments dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel emplirent les cris de Didi seul dans sa maison.

 **Deux.**

Une âme envolée, une autre brisée à tout jamais.


End file.
